Kevin Carroll
| residence = Los Angeles, California Miami, Florida | education = B.S. Law and Criminal Enforcement, University of South Miami | affiliation = Ira Gaines mercenaries Drug Enforcement Administration United States Army | rank = First Sergeant, Army 1st Infantry Division | marital = Divorced | spouse = Cynthia Jean Carroll (ex-wife) | sigothers = "Fuego" (mistress) | children = Two sons, Kevin Jr. and Brian | died = Day 1: 1:36pm | deathcause = Shot by Alexis Drazen | status = Deceased | actor = Richard Burgi | seasons = 1 | firstseen = "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" | lastseen = "Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm" }} Kevin Carroll was a former DEA agent who worked for Ira Gaines during Gaines' attempted assassination of Senator David Palmer. He impersonated the deceased Alan York, father of Kim Bauer's friend Janet, so that he could kidnap Teri Bauer. Biography Early life and career Kevin Carroll graduated from the University of South Miami with a Bachelor's of Science in Law and Criminal Enforcement. He had two children, Kevin Jr. and Brian, with his wife Cynthia Jean. The couple divorced after Cynthia learned of an affair Carroll had with a Cuban stripper by the stage name "Fuego." Carroll served in the United States Army, as a First Sergeant in the 1st Infantry Division. Following his term of service, he joined the Drug Enforcement Administration, working as an agent and federal liaison at the Miami-Dade County division from 1993 to 1996. Carroll's supervisor James Sofer later recalled that Carroll was a poor field agent, saying that he "was one of those guys who watched too many episodes of Miami Vice growing up. He thought narcotics agents all drove Jaguars, wore designer clothes, and took off on undercover assignments to Colombia and Marseilles. A lone cowboy, and a dumb one, too." Similarly, Carroll's partner Richard Reed described Carroll as ineffectual and trigger-happy, responsible for more discharged firearms reports than any other. During his time in Florida, Carroll once had a witness in an impending case killed within twelve hours. In 1998, Carroll transferred to the DEA's Los Angeles County division. He was suspected of shaking down gangs and drug dealers in South Central Los Angeles, and implicated in the 1999 shooting death of LeRoy Tyson, but was never charged. Around this time, Carroll was responsible for dropping charges against a number of petty drug criminals who would later form the foundation of Ira Gaines' mercenary crew, including Eli Stram, Greg Penticoff, and Dan Mounts. Day 1: Palmer assassination plot "Alan York" Gaines' plan involved kidnapping Jack Bauer's family in order to compel him to assist with the assassination of Senator Palmer. Between 11:00pm and midnight on the night before primary day, Carroll or one of his associates killed Alan York, the father of Kim Bauer's friend Janet. This allowed Carroll to pass himself off as York and accompany Teri Bauer to find the missing girls, and eventually kidnap Teri as well. At around 12:38am, Carroll called Teri from the York household in Santa Monica and introduced himself. He said that he had found the phone number in Janet York's calendar, and that Janet was gone when he came in from work. He gave Teri his number, and made a cup of coffee. She rang back later telling him that their daughters were at Paladio Furniture, and Kevin offered to pick Teri up so they could find them together. He drove to the Bauer house and gave Teri a lift while she called her husband. They arrived at the store at about 1:10am to find the girls gone. Kevin found an empty condom packet in one of the beds, which he showed to Teri. The pair stayed and looked through the paperwork of the store, finding out that one of the boys Kim and Janet were out with, Dan, worked there. Kevin didn't find anything in the back of the store, but Teri managed to get a contact number for the owner and leave him a message. The two cleaned up the mess left by the party, and Kevin spoke about York's ex-wife moving to Australia. Shortly before 2am, Teri received a call from Kim, and Kevin asked to speak to Janet. However, she had apparently gone for a walk and was unavailable. The call ended before they got Kim's location, and Kevin asked what was wrong. Teri was suspicious after Kim had told her she loved her. They then left the store so Kevin could take Teri home, but she called Jack who wanted to speak to him. Jack thanked him but asked him to stay at the store until the girls returned, which he agreed to. A couple of youths driving past threw a bottle at Kevin as he spoke on the phone. Just before 3:00, Teri received another call from Kim, who told her the girls were in trouble in North Hollywood but the conversation was cut short. Kevin and Teri set off to help them, after Teri called 9-1-1. At 3:20, as Kevin was crossing the 5th Street Bridge, a police officer pulled him over for speeding. Kevin tried explaining the situation, but the officer wouldn't listen, so Kevin exited the car and confronted him. The officer then handcuffed him until he received notice that they had in fact placed a 9-1-1 call earlier. Once it was confirmed, Kevin was released and continued on his way. When they arrived near Platt's Auto Body, they saw an ambulance and asked a passing woman what had happened. The woman explained a girl was hit by a car and taken to St. Mark's Hospital, so Kevin drove there. and Kevin Carroll disguised as Alan York]] On the way, they called the hospital, and upon arrival they frantically asked the receptionist and a passing doctor about the girl brought in. They burst through some doors and Kevin recognized Janet in surgery. He told Teri he was sure they'd find Kim, before she left to take a call from Jack. A police officer then arrived to question the pair about what had happened. At half past 4, Kevin brought Teri some coffee and assured her that Kim would turn up. He told her that the doctors were relieving pressure on Janet's spine, and she would be ok. He also asked where Jack was. Later they got more coffee and Teri told Kevin about an argument she'd had with Kim the day before, and Kevin comforted her. Teri got upset, and Kevin told her he'd stay with her until they found Kim. Just before 5, Kevin watched as Janet's condition worsened and the doctors fought to keep her alive. At 5:15 Jack arrived and Teri introduced him to Kevin, who hesitantly agreed to let Jack question Janet once she was out of surgery. Jack then began aggressively questioning Kevin about the boys Kim was with, but Teri took Jack to one side. Kevin watched as Jack then beat up a patient who was coming towards them. Teri then apologized to Kevin for Jack's behavior, and he asked about Jack's job. Jack then came and took Teri to one side, and Kevin watched as Teri broke into tears after their conversation. Later Kevin was informed that Janet had been moved upstairs out of recovery, and as he went to see her Jack and Teri found him. Jack apologized to Kevin, and they got the elevator upstairs. The doctor told Kevin she would make a full recovery, and Jack asked to question her. Kevin said he would go in first to make sure she was up to it. He asked the doctor to be able to go in alone, and after entering Janet did not recognize him. He then grabbed her face and killed her by asphyxiation, turning off the machines monitoring her. He went back out and found Teri alone, after Ira Gaines had already ordered Jack out of the building. Kevin told Teri that Janet told him Kim's location, at a house in Bel Air. He gave Teri the address, who tried to contact Jack, but couldn't get through. Kevin then offered to drive Teri to the house, as Janet was sleeping. On the way, Teri noticed cuts on his hands from the murder, but he told her it happened back at the furniture store. Teri then received a call from Nina Myers, who asked her to pass along a message to Jack: the body CTU had been trying to identify was the real Alan York. Teri, realizing her danger, hung up and told Carroll it was just someone trying to find Jack. Around ten minutes later, Teri claimed she was feeling sick and had Kevin pull over. She ran up a hill, and Kevin found that Gaines had left him a message telling him that Teri knew he wasn't Alan York. He went up the hill after Teri, who appeared and hit him with a rock. Carroll managed to throw his car keys into the bushes before Teri knocked him unconscious and tied him up. He woke up to find Teri trying to flag down cars, and warned her that Kim would die if he didn't deliver her in half an hour. He said if she released him he'd tell her where Kim was, but she refused and went to make a call. However, she called Gaines's mole inside CTU, Jamey Farrell, and Gaines sent Charles McLemore and another man posing as CTU agents to their location. Kevin was untied and the three of them kidnapped Teri and took her to the Gaines compound. Kevin delivered her to Gaines, and left shortly afterwards. Captured by Jack Bauer Just after 10:00am, Kevin called Ted Cofell and told him something had come up, and they needed to meet at the Nordhoff garage. When he arrived at the meeting, he found Cofell dead in the back of his limousine, and Jack Bauer was sat in the front. Carroll tried to shoot at Jack, but he was behind bulletproof glass and locked the doors, before driving around the parking garage, which knocked Carroll unconscious. Jack then tied Kevin up and asked the location of his family. Kevin agreed to lead Jack to them in exchange for his release, so Jack drove away in Carroll's car. Kevin guided Jack to Highway 14, then Placerita Canyon Road, until they reached the Gaines compound. Kevin heard him calling the co-ordinates to Nina Myers at CTU. Jack untied Kevin and spat on his face in order to clean off the blood, and Kevin asked to be let go. Jack told him that he would only free Kevin once his family was safe, so Kevin drove into the compound with Jack in the back seat. At the gate, Neil Nagi asked what had happened to him, but Kevin jokingly replied he had fought with Nagi's wife. He drove in and parked the car out of the way, when Jack asked which building Teri and Kim were in. Kevin used the opportunity to fight with Jack, but he was overpowered and knocked unconscious again. Jack tied him up in the car, where he stayed until Neil found him when out on patrol. Gaines and Rick then arrived to revive Kevin, and he explained what had happened. Rick drove away, so Gaines, Kevin and Neil got in a jeep and drove towards the "guest house" where Bauer's family was. They found it empty except for the body of Eli Stram, so they got in the jeep in pursuit of the escaped hostages. They stopped Jack's van, but as they went in close Jack ignited the fuel and blew it up, killing two of Gaines's men. Final hours Gaines sent his men into the hills, and hit Kevin with his rifle for leading Bauer to the compound. Kevin said he thought he could handle Bauer, but Gaines told him to stop thinking and get on with catching Bauer. Gaines then received a call from Andre Drazen, and informed Kevin that if they didn't find Bauer they would be killed. Kevin suggested fleeing before CTU arrived, but Gaines said this was not an option. They then heard shots, and Neil stopped responding to his radio. They headed to his last location, the northeast side of the creek, and found the Bauer family by a reservoir. Jack led the two men away from his family, and Gaines pinned him down behind a tree as Kevin circled close. However, he heard CTU helicopters overhead, and decided to abandon Gaines, taking off into the woods. Kevin and the remaining mercenaries drove to a shack in the North Valley where they unloaded their equipment from a van. While the other terrorists were busy, Kevin phoned Andre Drazen, offering to take over the mission and succeed where Gaines had failed. Andre declined the offer, telling him that their "Plan B" was already in effect, and hung up. Kevin then noticed Alexis Drazen, Andre's brother, lying on a hill nearby, and as Kevin went for his gun, Alexis pressed a button on his remote. Suddenly the shack exploded, killing the terrorists Kevin had fled with and sending him sprawling to the ground. Alexis approached him and asked him if there was anything left in the trucks. Kevin told him to "go to hell", and seconds later Alexis shot him at point blank range. He died at 1:36pm. Carroll's body was found less than an hour later by responders from the Los Angeles County Fire Department. Memorable quotes * Kevin Caroll: Sorry I'm late, I had some calls to make. (notices Cofell's dead body) * Jack Bauer: Hello, Alan. Or is it Kevin? (turns to face Caroll) Where's my wife? (Caroll shoots at Jack; the shots hit the limo's bulletproof window.) ("Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am") * Kevin Carroll: I'm pretty good at withstanding pain. ("Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am") * Neil Nagi: What happened to you? * Kevin Carroll: (sarcastically) I had a fight with your wife. ("Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Andre Drazen: As you Americans often say, plan B is already in effect. * Kevin Carroll: What does that mean? ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Kevin Carroll: (his last words, to Alexis Drazen) Go to hell. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") Background information and notes * The actor who plays the character of Kevin Carroll, Richard Burgi, was originally cast as Jack Bauer—before Kiefer Sutherland was offered the role as a last-ditch effort to get a well-known actor to lead the show. He was then given the role of one of the villains as a "consolation prize". *In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian verion of 24]], Carroll's counterpart is Kartik Chandrashekhar. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Gaines crew Category:DEA personnel Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Deceased characters